


Rediscovering some old moves

by EpiKatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Even though the death is a bad dude, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Castiel is injured by an angel and seeks help from Balthazar. This is where it starts. Kind of.





	Rediscovering some old moves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of three hours or so at around 2 am (in the middle)  
> This is unedited and hopefully coherent.
> 
> *(sorry for the format, ao3 spaces it more than Google docs does so..)*

Castiel is sitting in a Biggersons, staring sadly at his burger, for he was unable to eat it. Returning to the Halo Crowd does take one's appetite away. He sets it down after taking that single, disgusting bite and sighs. The coffee might as well be wasted as well. The chair screeches across the floor as he stands and tosses down a twenty, not caring about the amount.

 

The sound of rustling feathers is the only thing left of his presence in the restaurant. No one will remember the man with dark hair and the horrendous trenchcoat.

 

**___**

 

He stumbles into his hotel room as he lands, finding that he did odd. Something in the room tips him off. There's an.. odd energy in the room, something that feels like the embodiment of frazzled nerves and dead dreams. Energetic and depressive, pushing in on all sides. 

 

Castiel pulls out his angel blade quickly, eyes quickly scanning the small hotel room. There's the familiar sound of rustling feathers behind him and he spins around, borrowed heart speeding up at the sight of a vaguely familiar angel.

 

"Kemuel," Castiel growls.

 

"Castiel," Responds the other angel lowly.

 

"We do not have to fight, brother."

 

"I will not release a traitor such as yourself," The angel says, narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on his blade.

 

Castiel's tone is solemn. "Then let us fight, Kemuel."

 

The other angel wastes no time and rushes at Castiel, their blades hitting each other with a ringing sound akin to a small bell. Castiel growls and pushes the other angel away and backing up several feet. Kemuel stares at him from across the room, looking like a cat ready to pounce. 

 

This time it's Castiel who rushes first, using his moment to try and bat the other angel's blade away from him.

 

This tactic works, allowing Castiel to plunge his sword deep into the angel's stomach, a sharp stinging comes across his own but he pays it no mind and pushes the blade deeper. He hates seeing the life leave a brother's eyes, but he must make sure the angel is dead.

 

After the angel's wings are burnt into carpet does he notice the  _ searing  _ pain in his own stomach, causing him to stumble a few feet back and slide down a wall. Castiel clutches his side to try and keep his grace from leaking. He coughs, a deep hacking one from deep in his person. 

 

The panic is dulled, the pain blotting most everything out except his will to see the next day. He looks down and winces; the wound stretches across his whole stomach and would have gutted him if he were human, but as it were he  _ isn't  _ and it's still life threatening.

 

Castiel swallows thickly and forces himself to his feet, listing forward drastically and staggering.

 

"Who can I go to?" He pants, readying his wings upon his decision.

 

_ Sam and Dean? No, they wouldn't know he to handle this. An angel then. But who wouldn't kill me on sight? _

 

He quickly comes to a decision and weakly flaps his wings, nearly fainting several times to where he needs to go. Castiel can only hope that he's where he last saw him staying.

 

It's only when he arrives that he realizes he can't land and slams into the living room wall with a  _ crunch.  _ He cries out at the additional pain and collapses. The white light from his stomach was getting brighter while everything else was getting darker.

 

"Balthazar," He cries weakly, hoping beyond hope that the angel is here. He's too out of it to think that his slamming into the wall was announcement enough to signal his arrival and that Balthazar was already running down the hall before Castiel called his name.

 

His hands were loosely over his stomach, his eyes getting brighter as his grace tries to escape. He's heaving in heavy gasps of air by the time Balthazar falls beside him, panic on his face.

 

"Balth'zr," He mumbles, turning his eyes to the other angel.

 

"Hold on Cassie, I'll fix you just hold on a little, darling," He murmurs, summoning his grace to the surface and placing his hands roughly onto Castiel's stomach. When he doesn't get more than a weak flinch, he knows it's bad.

 

Balthazar pushes all the grace he has to the front, eyes glowing and wings illuminated against the back wall as he slowly closes the wound. 

 

He feels weak after and falls beside Castiel against the wall, chest heaving. That had been enough power to level a town, and Cas had sucked it up with no problem.

 

Castiel doesn't move. He lays completely still, breathing slowly. Balthazar frowns and stands up shakily. When Castiel doesn't move, he sighs and leans down to grab him from under his armpits and drag him to his room and dumping him on the bed. Balthazar doesn't admit that he does is carefully. He has a reputation to keep up.

 

He stares at Castiel with a sigh and falls onto the other side of the bed. "What am I going to do with you, Cassie?"

 

**___**

 

It's a solid three days of Balthazar silently worrying between putting up angel warding in the bedroom and worrying about Castiel before the angel himself wakes up. It isn't slow or gentle, he snaps awake with a hoarse cry and falls off the bed, eyes wide.

 

Balthazar is immediately in the room and pinning Castiel to the floor with a huff. "Calm down, Cassie. S'just me, I'm not going to hurt you, now  _ calm down,"  _ He orders, pressing Castiel's wrists to the ground and straddling his hips.

 

It's another moment or two of struggling before Castiel understands what he said and relaxes, panting harshly while staring directly at the ceiling.

 

"Are you alright now?" He asks warily.

 

"Yes, Balthazar. I'm- fine," He murmurs, turning his gaze onto him.

 

Deeming this the case, he climbs off of Castiel's lap and leans against the bed, watching him.

 

"Will you tell me what happened?" 

 

"Kemuel tracked me to my motel room and we fought. I won but.. not by much," He replies weakly. "How long have I been out?"

 

"Only three days; your grace had to replenish. No one has stopped by so I'm going to assume your little friend went rogue. And ah, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," Balthzar says, not looking Castiel in the eyes.

 

Castiel frowns, eyebrows creasing. "Did I.. worry you, Balthazar?"

 

Balthazar snorts and looks away, refusing to let Castiel see his red face. "Of course not! What gave you such a preposterous idea?"

 

The other angel doesn't look very convinced but doesn't say anything.

 

"I believe I will be leaving. Thank you Balthazar, for saving my life. I will return the favor, I assure you."

 

And then he was gone.

 

Balthazar was left sitting in a room by himself and cursing quietly because he'd acquired  _ feelings.  _

 

_ "Fuck."  _

 

**___**

 

It's about two weeks later that Balthazar gets a prayer from Castiel demanding he  _ get here as soon as possible you bastard! _

 

Balthazar frowned and wasted no time, appearing in a motel room similar to the ones the Winchesters frequent. He stares distastefully at the carpet, lips twisting in a sneer.

 

"What is it you need, Cassie?" He drawls out, looking up with a quirked eyebrow.

 

Castiel, however, doesn't look angry. Instead, he looks rather nervous.

 

"Yes?" He asks more hesitantly, shifting his position a little to lean more on one hip.

 

Castiel sighs and straightens himself. "Do you remember our time in heaven?"

 

Balthazar frowns. "Be more specific, Cassie."

 

He coughs slightly. "Before humanity began. Before Lucifer fell. Do you remember?"

 

Balthazar  _ does  _ remember trying to forget what happened and only partially succeeding. He sighs and looks at Castiel.

 

He sees the newly formed angel, barely able to fly because he hadn't adjusted to  _ existing  _ quite yet.

 

He sees the angel looking longingly at the plants.

 

He sees them wrapped in each others wings, murmuring sweet nothings into each others necks while hiding on the outskirts of heaven to not be seen.

 

"I remember," He says quietly. 

 

Castiel let's out a shuddery breath. "Why haven't you mentioned it?" He growls, suddenly angry.

 

"What ever do you mean?"

 

"I didn't remember any of that happened!" He cries. "Naomi has wiped my mind so much that I lost those memories for the longest time."

 

Balthazar swallows again. "I just thought you were tired of me," He admits with a halfhearted shrug.

 

Castiel's eyes soften and he walks closer. "I would never, Balth. I miss you," He whispers, standing much closer than Balthazar expected.

 

Quite suddenly his mouth turned dry. "What made you remember then?"

 

_ Where has all my fucking suave gone? I'm like a hormone riddled  _ **_human!_ **

 

"It was when you saved me, but the memories were foggy at best until today. My guess is your grace woke up that part of me again," Castiel explains, looking at Balthazar expectantly.

 

"How do you know I still love you?" He asks boldly.

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck! What am I doing?! I've been hoping for this for years and now I'm throwing it away! Just shut up shut up shut up! _

 

Castiel's face falls. "I.. didn't, but I'd hoped," He says sadly. He looks absolutely crestfallen.

 

Balthazar couldn't stand the look on his face. He'd seen it on many others without a care as he kicked them out of his house after a night of fun. But on his Castiel… 

 

He growls and pulls Castiel in without warning and kisses him roughly, lips tingling from either the brutality or their grace mingling once again.

 

"You think I'd stop loving you, you ass?" He huffs, pulling away to look at Castiel's stunned face.

 

"I-- well-- I didn't know. Um," He stutters, cheeks a frighteningly bright pink. 

 

"Never seem to make you flabbergasted. An interesting change," Balthazar remarks cockily.

 

Castiel's face changes and he flowers at a laughing Balthazar.

 

"What about your  _ Dean?"  _ He asks with a quiet hum at the end.

 

Castiel frowns. "What?"

 

Balthazar grins. "Never mind. Would you like to come to bed with me? It has been quite a while and I do so miss you, mi amor," He offers, only partially sarcastic.

 

The other angel tilts his head. "I do not wish to sleep, Balthazar."

 

Balthazar nearly slaps himself. "No- I mean  _ sex,  _ you bloody fool!"

 

Castiel's mouth opens into a surprised 'o' before he grins, way too seductively for him. Balthazar is near frightened by the sudden change.

 

All of a sudden he has a Castiel in his lap and he'd somehow ended up in his bed  _ at home.  _

 

"Darling wha-" and lips are suddenly against his, a hand on his stubbly cheek and another in his hair. It's all so sudden that even with Balthazar's experience he's still a little slow on the uptake.

 

He does catch on and relatively quickly. The older angel kisses back with fervor, all teeth and tongue but with underlying  _ love  _ beneath it all. He can just hope Castiel gets it. That he isn't just another conquest but  _ his. _

 

Balthazar growls quietly and bites Castiel's lip and tugs, causing the other angel to sigh softly and arch into his touch even more, with Balthazar's hands on Castiel's hips.

 

"Wanna try something?" He asks breathlessly. Castiel pulls away and tilts his head.

 

"What thing?"

 

"Two things, actually. One requires you under me, and the other requires us to mix grace," He says with a lewd grin.

 

"Under y.. oh." Castiel was definitely blushing again.

 

"Only if you want, mi amor," He murmurs, kissing beneath the bolt of Cas's jaw, causing him to tilt his head a little.

 

"I can't remember if it hurts or not. I don't want anymore pain," He whispers.

 

Balthazar's heart breaks just a little. "I'll never hurt you, my darling. Trust me," He reassures gently.

 

"Alright. Do as you will, you heathen," He says lightly.

 

At first he doesn't do anything except keep kissing him hungrily. Soon enough though, he ends up slowly flipping their positions that Castiel hardly notices.

 

With a snap of his fingers, he removes both their clothing as he was never a very patient angel. Castiel just looks affronted and glares halfheartedly at him.

 

Balthazar just shrugs and materializes a bottle of lube with a wink. "I assume you have no diseases?"

 

"I'm an angel, you ass," He huffs, "what do you think?"

 

"I'll take that as a no. No need to be snippy, Cassie," He teases.

 

Castiel doesn't have time to respond before Balthazar sneakily pushes in a finger, causing Castiel to gasp quietly.

 

"You know.. You could skip this part," He mutters.

 

"I quite like how sensual it is. However, you're kind of ruining the moment," He responds, slowly moving his finger.

 

Not five minutes later does he make Castiel a writhing mess on the bed while using three fingers rather efficiently.

 

"Balth!" He cries as he brushes the prostate.

 

"Think you're ready, mi amor?"

 

"Yesyesyes, just fuck me already you bastard!" He growls, pushing his hips up meaningfully.

 

"Easy now," He mutters, but does listen. He waves his hand and his cock is magically lubed up.

 

"Now, when I say to, open your grace to me and I'll do the same to you, alright? It'll be like when we were in heaven," He says carefully, positioned right against Castiel. All he gets is a nod.

 

Taking that as an "all clear" he carefully pushes in, feeling Castiel tense and shushing him quietly as he slowly bottoms out.

 

Castiel looks uncomfortable and is obviously adjusting, even with angelic intervention, it still takes about thirty seconds until Castiel is ready.

 

Balthazar puts his hands on Castiel's hips again while Castiel's go to around his shoulders and his legs around his hips.

 

Slowly, he pulls out before snapping his hips forward, causing Castiel to let out a quiet whine. He grins and leans forward, kissing the angel soundly.

 

The next few minutes are him languidly thrusting in and out and listening to Castiel's soft whines and seeing his hips jerk up.

 

"Open your grace.. now," Hs says lowly after he's unable to hold back anymore. He releases his grace and feels it intermingle with Castiel's happily. It remembered the other angel.

 

He quickly pulls back his hips and starts thrusting harder and much faster, punching a shocked choke from Castiel at the change of speed and  _ feeling.  _ The grace definitely boosts everything, their  _ selves  _ are joining together and causing an overall euphoric sensation  _ on top of  _ Balthazar slamming into Castiel's prostate and his own loud groans.

 

It isn't too much longer until Castiel is begging Balthazar to  _ just touch me  _ and he easily obliges, himself being quite close.

 

He jacks Castiel's cock hard and fast and his hips stutter, the feelings all melting together in bright colors and loud sounds such as their breathing and quiet whines.

 

The feeling builds and builds, like he could feel it in his stomach and the back of his throat.

 

Castiel comes with his back arching off the bed and with a loud amd very beautiful keen followed by Balthazar's name.

 

Balthazar is able to last a few more rough thrusts before he's gone on the overwhelming sensations and coming with long groan.

 

It's a few minutes before he remembers to shut off his grace, bringing it back deep inside himself. He slowly pulls out and lies beside Castiel. Castiel looks totally blissed out, small smile on his face and eyes glazed over.

 

"Are you alright, darling?"

 

"Oh yesss.. very good," He slurs.

 

"Mhm. Mi amor, I know we don't have to sleep, but I do suggest it tonight. Your senses were a bit overwhelmed."

 

"You'll find I have no complaints," Is the response.

 

Balthazar snaps his fingers and the mess is gone and the blanket is over them both.

 

The older angel scoots up and tugs Castiel toward him and kisses him gently.

 

"I did miss you, Cassie," He murmurs.

 

"I love you," He says quickly.

 

Balthazar smiles and kisses him again.

 

"You're turning me into an old sap. However I'll say it back. I love you too, my darling," He says exasperated. 

 

Castiel laughs quietly and kisses him just to shut him up.

 

It's several more minutes of silence, that Balthazar thinks Castiel fell asleep.

 

"Thank you."

 

"What ever for?"

 

"Mm.. I'm not sure."

 

"Well, I'll be around until you figure it out."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, sorry if this wasn't very canon, I'm rewatching spn but haven't reached Balthazar episodes quite yet and I fell out of the fandom for a bit. This is my first calthazar fic and my first spn fic in about a year, so take this with a grain of salt. Hopefully this will get me into finishing all my old destiel fics.
> 
> Wish me luck.
> 
> Give me a good 🍌 if you enjoyed this.


End file.
